Electronic cigarettes are similar to conventional cigarettes in appearance and taste, but less harmful to human's health, such that electronic cigarettes are widely used for helping people to quit smoke. A typical electronic cigarette has only one heating assembly, accordingly can only provide smoke of one taste, and when one heating component is damaged, then the entire electronic cigarette cannot be used. The smoker may get tired of the single taste of smoke after using the electronic cigarette for a long time.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.